La mente de Mikazuki
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Mikazuki llevará a cabo su movimiento definitivo para hacer que Keita tome su cuerpo, aunque ello signifique "violarlo". Oneshot con lemmon.


**Advertencia:** Kissxsis y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Todos los derechos reservados, pero aún quedan los izquierdos XD

**La mente de Mikazuki**

La niña de coletas se dirigía a donde estaba Keita para intentar seducirlo una vez más, aunque no tuvo lamentablemente éxito en su intento. Ultimamente el pelinegro se había comportado más distante que de costumbre con la rubia, y eso la hacía sentir enojada y excluída por el pelinegro. No veía imposible que Keita la poseyera como tanto quería, sólo necesitaba ganar su atención de alguna forma más inteligente, pero igual de pervertida a como estaba acostumbrada, después de todo tenía que dar a entender a su senpai que él era el dueño del cuerpo loli de la chica.

Desde que Keita se había recibido en la misma secundaria que sus gemelas adoptivas ha demostrado un gran desinterés por todo aquello que había dejado atrás, incluyendo a Mikazuki, y eso obviamente no le hacía gracia. Cada vez que la niña no era capaz de subirse la falda o de darle una de sus sugerentes muestras a su senpai, se encerraba en su habitación para masturbarse, manosearse a sí misma en busca de una mejor forma para seducir al pelinegro. En la última ocasión que lo hizo fue capaz de encontrar una posible solución para hacer entender de una vez por todas a Keita que no importaba el camino que él eligiera, pues de cualquier forma Mikazuki ya le pertenecía. Terminó de masturbarse cuando finalmente se vino por segunda vez ese día, y corrió a la casa de Keita.

* * *

**Residencia Suminoe**

La rubia entra con éxito por la ventana de la habitación de Keita y encuentra que está vacía, por lo que la niña resuelve en esconderse debajo de la cama para esperar al pelinegro y en el acto convertirse en SU mujer. El plan de Mikazuki no tenía grietas.

La chica no necesito esperar más de diez minutos cuando el pelinegro finalmente aparece muy cansado por el día que le había tocado enfrentar en esta ocasión, fundamentalmente por las dificultades que le daban Ako y Riko a mitad de clases. El hecho de que Keita estuviera tan cansado era perfecto para la rubia, pues no había necesidad de tapar las salidas si el pelinegro no podía escapar.

El muchacho se acostó para descansar un poco, y de pronto aparece la hermana de su sensei completamente desnuda, casi sacando un grito al pelinegro que no se lo esperaba.

Mikazuki: ¡Hola, Keita-senpai! Espero que me hayas extrañado- dice muy entusiasmada la rubia.

Keita: Mi-Mikazuki, ¿qué haces d-desnuda en mi habitación?- dice muy sorprendido y rojo el pelinegro.

Mikazuki: Pues resulta que no me dejaré vencer por nadie, y que mi cuerpo te pertenece- manosea su propio cuerpo para que el pelinegro la viera, excitándolo-. Vine aquí para que me tomes y me conviertas en tu mujer aunque sea por un momento, Keita-senpai- se sube a la cama de forma coqueta.

Keita: T-tú no s-sabes lo que es-estás diciendo- el pelinegro no podía quitar la vista del cuerpo pequeño de la rubia.

Mikazuki: ¿Que no sé lo que digo? Tan sólo déjame mostrarte que sí lo sé- dice en tono seductor mientras su mano agarraba el miembro del pelinegro por encima del pantalón.

El pelinegro de pronto había enmudecido, la pequeña tenía una mano prodigiosa, cosa que aterrorizaba al chico al pensar en qué tan lejos podría llegar la niña si en realidad iba en serio.

Mikazuki: ¿Qué tal si empezamos ahora, Keita-senpai?- la rubia acerca su rostro para besar al pelinegro.

Keita: N-no, Mikazuki... mis hermanas están afuera...

Mikazuki: Lo siento, pero no haremos un cuarteto- la rubia no había entendido lo que había querido decir su senpai-, en esta ocasión sólo somos tú y yo, así que prepárate porque voy a ser tuya- la chica finalmente besa a Keita.

El pelinegro no fue capaz de evitar que los labios de la chiquilla lo alcanzaran, estaba demasiado embobado viendo aquel pequeño cuerpo y sintiendo la mano de la rubia sobre su entrepierna como para pensar en esquivar el beso. La rubia finalmente vio cumplido uno de sus más dorados sueños al tener para sí la boca de Keita Suminoe, era algo mágico, aunque ya se había determinado a ir por más desde un principio, simplemente era un delicioso abre boca antes de hacerlo con el pelinegro.

Mikazuki: Al fin te tengo para mí, Keita-senpai- susurró una vez separara sus labios de los del pelinegro-. Vamos a pasarla muy bien mientras tomas para siempre mi virginidad.

Keita: Por favor Mikazuki, podemos hablar...- decía el pelinegro casi sin fuerzas. Realmente estaba cansado.

Mikazuki: Lo siento Keita-senpai, pero no podemos- respondió la rubia mientras abría el pantalón del pelinegro.

El pelinegro intentaba alejarse de la rubia, pero pronto su espalda fue detenida por la cabecera de su cama, por lo que no tenía posibilidad alguna de escaparse de que la rubia lo violara. La rubia logró ver su botín finalmente; el pene endurecido del muchacho de secundaria palpitaba contra la voluntad que manifestaba su dueño. Puede que él dijera que no, pero su propio pene rogaba por Mikazuki, en un alevoso acto de traición de nuestro serio pero algo pervertido protagonista.

La rubia agarró suavemente el miembro de su senpai y empezó a frotarlo lentamente, cosa que parecía al mismo tiempo una bendición y un castigo para el chico. Sentía bastante placer al notar esa extraña habilidad que tenía la chica para manejar su pene tan efectivamente que daba miedo.

Mikazuki: Vamos a empezar a hacerme tuya, Keita-senpai- la chica poco a poco se coloca en posición y mete el miembro de su amado lentamente dentro de ella-. Puede que esto duela, pero iremos despacio.

Keita: Eso es lo que yo debería decir- se quejó el pelinegro incapaz de oponer resistencia.

La rubia, sin hacer caso a lo que decía su senpai, introduce completamente el pene dentro de su vagina para romper de una vez con su virginidad. Casi grita de lo doloroso que le había resultado, pero logra ahogar dicho grito, pues no quería intromisiones mientras lo hacía con Keita.

Mikazuki: K-Keita-senpai... es muy grande... y duele...- la rubia casi llora de dolor, pero estaba feliz por ser ahora de Keita.

Keita: N-no lo hagas, Mi-Mikazuki...- el pelinegro estaba cayendo finalmente en la tentación de la rubia.

La chica se acercó una vez más para besar a su senpai, y esta vez él no fue capaz de negarse en lo más mínimo, sino que empezó a responder a aquel beso. La rubia sin darse cuenta empezó a mover sus caderas, iniciando así la interacción en la unión con el chico que tanto le gustaba.

Mikazuki: K-Keita-senpai, dime que soy tuya- rogaba tiernamente mientras abrazaba el cuerpo del pelinegro.

Keita: E-eres... m-mía, Mikazuki- el pelinegro ya no podía soportar más su faceta más pervertida, por lo que cogió a la chica por las caderas para empezar a empujar (como podía) dentro de ella.

Mikazuki: Ah... así es, Keita-senpai... hazme tuya... sólo tuya.

El pelinegro no tenía fuerzas para oponerse y tampoco tenía fuerza para dar lo mejor penetrando a la chica, por lo que Mikazuki era quien movía las caderas hacer sentir placer a ambos. Keita estaba casi inmóvil disfrutando de las delicias que le ofrecía la rubia, aunque estaba aún consciente de que tal vez lo pudiese lamentar más tarde.

Mikazuki: Keita-senpai, yo me... me... ¡Me vengooo!

La chica se vino antes que el chico, por lo que se obligó a parar un momento, disfrutando de aquella corriente de placer tan increíble que la había electrocutado. Luego de eso continuó moviendo sus caderas, a la espera de que el pelinegro se viniera en ella.

Keita: M-Mikazuki...- gemía el pelinegro que ahora trataba de abrazar a la dinámica rubia.

Mikazuki: Dime lo que quieras, Keita-senpai- dijo con un tono bastante amoroso la hermana de la sensei.

Keita: Me... me vengo, Mikazuki- fue lo único que apenas pudo decir.

Mikazuki: Adelante, vente adentro, y así seré oficialmente tuya y de nadie más, Keita-senpai.

Keita: Me voy a venir, Mikazuki- muestra de pronto una fuerza insospechada al abrazar a la rubia para asegurarse de venirse dentro.

Ako: ¿¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO!?- aparece de pronto la gemela cocinera.

Riko: ¡HAS TOMADO LA VIRGINIDAD DE MI KEITA!- se alarmó la gemela pervertida.

Keita: A-Ako-nee, Riko-nee- dijo aterrado el pelinegro.

Mikazuki: ¡Fuah! Keita-senpai finalmente plantó su semilla dentro mí, estoy tan feliz- cantó victoria la rubia, para terror de las gemelas.

Riko: ¿Q-q-qué d-dijiste?- preguntó la gemela rogando que haya escuchado mal.

Mikazuki: Dije que ahora le pertenezco a Keita-senpai ahora y para siempre- hizo la seña de victoria con su mano-. No se preocupen, siempre pueden intentarlo, no soy celosa con mi Keita-senpai.

Ako: ¿I-i-intentarlo?- preguntó la gemela cocinera desencajada- Claro... aún puede ser mío, jejejeje- susurró en un tono macabro, asustando más aún al pelinegro.

Mikazuki: Me alegra haberlo hecho contigo Keita-senpai- la rubia sacó su ropa de abajo de la cama-. Espero que nos veamos en otra ocasión y lo volvamos a hacer, aunque por ahora me voy muy feliz. Diviértanse, chicas- la rubia sale por la ventana y baja como una alpinista profesional.

Keita: Ako-nee, Riko-nee, lo puedo explicar- dijo un temeroso y agotado pelinegro.

Ako: No hace falta que nos expliques nada, Kei-chan- dijo la gemela inteligente mientras se desvestía.

Riko: Es hora de tu castigo y de limpiarte de todo rastro de esa niña, Keita- la gemela pervertida también se desvestía.

Keita: No... no lo hagan...- lloriqueaba el pelinegro, sabiendo que iba a volver a ser violado.

* * *

**En la calle**

La pequeña rubia brincaba muy feliz a su casa, sabiéndose dueña de la virginidad del chico que tanto le gustaba.

Mikazuki: _"Keita-senpai y yo somos novios, Keita-senpai y yo somos novios"_\- canturreaba mentalmente la rubia mientras cruzaba en una esquina- Supongo que como ahora somos novios deberíamos tener una cita un día de estos- la rubia sonrió más ampliamente ante aquella idea.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció este fic? Sé que está muy lejos de la preferencia de la mayoría de los fans de Kissxsis, pero siempre hace falta presentar alternativas argumentales (de fans para fans) para fomentar la variación y la satisfacción de ustedes, estimados/as lectores/as. Reviews, follows y favoritos sin duda serán bien recibidos.

Hasta otra


End file.
